Only One
by syncietta
Summary: Why would you want to be my Ion..? ..When you can always be my Sync?


The pink-haired girl cried hard. She knew. She knew Ion wasn't there anymore.  
Of course she would deny at first, but, deep down… She knows.

*~-~-~*

'_W-why..do you..?' she muttered in shock. The boy in front of her chuckled, looking at the mask his hand was holding. 'Don't you get it? Ion is DEAD!' he yelled. She backed away, covering her ears. 'It's a lie!' she shot back, closing her eyes._

_He smirked and advanced towards her until she was cornered. She slowly opened her eyes, tears falling. 'I'm telling the truth.' He said with a calm tone, behind it was a smirk. Arietta couldn't speak. She only cried harder. She shook her head saying, '..Y-you're..lying..' she said weakly._

_Sync extended his arm to the wall, completely cornering her. Arietta's eye's widened, her face getting hot. She was still whimpering, though. Sync leaned closer to her so that they could be eye to eye. "Does it look like I'm lying?" He said with an annoyed tone. She simply looked at him, she didn't escape his gaze._

Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason

'L-leave me alone!' she yelled, escaping Sync's question. Sync frowned, 'Hmph.' He sounded disappointed, he looked at her then walked away. 'I-I.. know he's not..here.." she spoke up. Sync stopped walking; he turned toward her with a blank look. 'I know.. I just..' she cried again. Something stung Sync, he suddenly felt bad. He didn't want to worsen the situation, so he turned away and said a soft '..sorry.'

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know.

'Baka..' Arietta muttered. '…' was all that came out. Arietta was still crying. This made Sync guilty. 'SIGH.' Sync sighed then headed toward Arietta. 'Hey, c'mon, stand up.' He let out a hand. Arietta looked up at him and reached for his hand. Sync pulled her up. '..Thanks.. and sorry for calling you a liar..' she looked at her feet.

'Well.. I WAS being an ass.. soo.. yeah.' Sync chuckled. Arietta giggled a bit. 'I miss him.' She muttered. 'Obvious.' Sync snapped. She laughed softly, this made Sync form a faint smile. A tear fell down Arietta's cheek. Sync looked sympathetic.

He took a step and held her. Arietta didn't move, instead she wrapped her arms around him and cried.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

She finally let go and wiped her tears. '..Thank you..' she mumbled. 'I can't stand this…' Sync snapped. Arietta tilted her head slightly with a questioning look.

'Seeing you like this… It's just… SIGH.' He sighed; the pink-haired girl was still clueless. 'What..?' she asked. 'I can't believe I'm saying this.. but.. I'll be your Ion instead, no matter how much I'm gonna hate it. I'll.. try.' He said, his face formed a faint blush.

Arietta giggled.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one

'Why would you want to be MY Ion..' she spoke.

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

'When you can always be MY Sync?' she hugged him. Sync blushed a bit, then chuckled.

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one

'Sure. That I can do that without even trying.' He chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

*End.

(A/N: Whee! My first songfic.^^)


End file.
